Get over it
by dipothebookworm
Summary: In which the Female Titan was captured, but she escaped interrogation by encasing herself in crystal. Mikasa decides that the best course of action is to rip her out with her bare hands, and Levi intervenes. Oneshot.


(A/N: I don't own Attack on Titan, Hajime Isayama does. Warning, this has some mild violence, general Mikasa crazy, and some good old cursing. Sort of romantic? Maybe? FUN, FUN, FUN! Revieeeeewwww!)

* * *

"Damn you! Damn you to hell! Get out of there and face your punishment, you BITCH!"

Mikasa screamed at the girl encased in the impenetrable substance.

"Wake up! All this shit we've been through and THIS? Come face the music! I know you can hear me! Wake up! Bitch!"

Her fury was palpable, and no one dared go near her. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. When she had decided that her voice wasn't enough to pull Annie from her self-inflicted prison, she pulled out her swords, looking wild. She began slashing at the crystal, maniacally, breaking the blades over and over. She kept replacing them, as soon as they were too smashed to do anything else.

When Mikasa ran out of blades, she beat at the blue crystal with her bare hands, bloodying and smashing them in a fit of temper. She howled at the girl inside the crystal, and cursed and screamed until someone decided that it was enough.

Captain Levi was sick of watching it. One of the most capable, level-headed soldiers in the Scout Regiment, and she was losing her mind like a damn fool over there while everyone else watched. It was sickening. He walked over to her, snatched her by the waist, and hauled her over his shoulder. She continued kicking and screaming while he tried his best to ignore her. After they were a good distance from Annie, he tossed her down, roughly. She sputtered furiously on the ground, but has finally stopped screaming obscenities.

"What the hell was that, Ackerman? We defeated her. It's over."

Her eyes were like fire, and the heat of her fury raised the temperature in his mind at least ten degrees.

"No, Captain, it isn't over. I need to make her pay. She killed **so** many people, damnit! I'll tear her out of that damn crystal with my bare hands. Now move over, midget!"

"Stop. You did all you could, and we captured her. Don't bother yourself with her now."

She hesitated a bit, at the slight gentleness in his words. This was the kindest he had ever been.

" _ **I have to kill her**_ _._ "

Mikasa got up, unsteadily, and began to run back to the crystal, to begin her horrifying tantrum anew.

* * *

Levi hesitated for a split second, and ran after her, and caught her, easily. He snatched her arm and pulled her back, and slapped her across the face soundly. She recoiled harshly, and hit the ground two metres away from the sheer force of the blow. The glare in her eyes had heated to an intensity that nearly seared him where he stood.

"What. The. Fuck."

Mikasa looked at him in shock, as he questioned her. Levi strode towards her, with grim purpose, and snatched her up by her collar. He pulled her face close to his own, so close that they could feel each others breath.

"Again, Ackerman. What. The. Fuck. Stop acting like a shitty little brat. You're throwing a tantrum and you look like a _fucking_ baby. It's pathetic. This is beneath you. Cut the crap and go take a fucking shower. You look and smell dis _gusting_."

With each word, his scowl was etched deeper into his visage, and his eyes looked colder and colder. Once he was finished, his face was so immovable it looked as if it was carved from stone.

"Tch."

With that, he let go of her collar, and she fell to the ground, defeated.

As she tried to catch her breath on the ground, he pivoted neatly and walked away. Once he was a good distance away, Mikasa managed to gather her breath and stand up.

"He… hit me. Damn midget."

The most annoying thing was that he had been right: there was no point being angry anymore. It was over. Annie couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

She engaged her 3DMG and propelled herself to where Eren was. Landing at the street where the rest of the Scout Regiment recovered, she took in a sweeping gaze of the rest of her friends. They were safe. Very slowly, Mikasa lifted her arm and sniffed. Not that bad.

* * *

Fin.

(A/N: Yeah, I tried to make this only a little romantic, which I think kind of worked. Did it? Yeah, it did. I've got plenty more fics up my sleeve, especially after exams in June, so watch out, kiddies. Review! I need the feedback!)


End file.
